


Aoi Asahina the cock sucking slut

by Davie232



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Aoi is falling into a deep hole, Aoi is getting trained to be the best cocksucker around, Aoi loves cock and cum, Byakuya being nice for a change, F/M, Kyoko and Mukuro go under cover, Sakura is a best friend that Aoi needs, Sayaka is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davie232/pseuds/Davie232
Summary: Ever since Aoi accidentally clicked on a porn video. In it, a woman was on her knees, worshipping a man’s cock with her mouth. She wanted to suck cock however she had been fighting the urge. But her desires take over.





	1. Aoi getting her first taste of real cock

Everyone thought Aoi Asahina was a normal and innocent girl. They couldn’t be more wrong. Her whole life had changed when she accidentally clicked on a porn video. In it, a woman was on her knees, worshipping a man’s cock with her mouth.

 

Aoi was hooked.

 

She was 18 years old, and nearing the end of her first year at Hope’s Peak. She had been fighting the urges to find a cock to suck on it. She didn’t want to label herself as a cock sucking slut. But every time she thought of that video she so wanted to wrap her lips around a big dick and suck it.

 

Problem was... she hadn’t done anything sexual yet. As did her best to fight her urges, she had watched a video on how to give the perfect blowjob.

 

She saw on many comments spread across the internet that cum can taste bad or good, depending on what the male eats. Aoi had a feeling that she would swallow regardless and become a cum slut as well.

 

It was at the end of the school day, and the class was heading home. Everyone except Chihiro. He stayed behind to type something on his laptop. While Aoi stared at the young programmer, stalking him like prey.

 

 Aoi thought. Then she quickly shook her head.

 

Chihiro finished his typing and saved his work. He had a look around the class and jumped when he saw Aoi staring at him hungrily.

 

“H-Hina,” he said nervously. “You scared me.”

 

“Sorry Fujisaki,” Aoi said. “I was trying to work out what you could be typing.”

 

“Oh right, it was just code. Nothing special.”

 

“Oh right,” Aoi said. “Hey, Fujisaki… I know this is a super weird question to ask out of the blue, but I can’t wait any longer. Would it be okay if I sucked your cock?”

 

Chihiro stared at her in disbelief. “What?!”

 

Hina’s face boiled and her heart raced. Yeah, that was about what she expected.

 

Aoi shuffled nervously on her feet. “Come on! Help a girl out. I really want to suck a cock, and you would be my first time.”

 

Chihiro didn’t know how to react. He never thought a girl would outright ask him if she could suck his cock. It wasn’t like he didn’t have regular fantasies about one of the hottest girls in a school full of them. But they were friends! He never expected-

 

“Oh my god! I sound like a slut don’t I?” Aoi said covering her face to hide her shame.

 

“It w-would be my first time too,” Chihiro said nervously as his face grew red and his cock began to grow. “We can go to my dorm room, if you want?”

 

“S-Sounds like a plan,” Aoi said licking her lips.

 

Chihiro turned his laptop off and picked it up, and the pair left the school and headed for the dorms. Once they got inside Chihiro’s dorm room. He put his laptop on the bed.

 

Hina tried her best not to pounce on her classmate, but she saw that bulge in his skirt and knew she had to have him now.

 

In response to her hungry stare that just made him harder, Chihiro nervously took off his skirt and pants, and Aoi saw her prize. And as it turned out, she’d picked one of the ‘biggest’ boys in class.

 

She didn’t know this since her teacher was porn, but they weren’t supposed to usually be that

big!

 

“Just lie back and let me do all the work,” Aoi said seductively. The programmer did as he was told, and sat on the bed.

 

Aoi walked over to Chihiro, and she slowly went on her knees. She used her hand to grab the semi-hard cock. She began to remember the knowledge she picked up from the video.

 

She stuck her tongue out and licked the head.

 

“Oh!” Chihiro cutely gasped.

 

Aoi’s tongue slowly ran down the shaft to Chihiro's hairless balls. She put one off balls into her mouth and began to play with it gently causing Chihiro to moan some more.

 

While that was happening. Aoi felt Chihiro’s rod grow in her hand and she began to drool on his ball. She pulled away and saw the line of saliva. It broke when moved back to the top of the head and swallowed half Chihiro’s cock.

 

His reactions were so girly and cute, it was hard to think of him as a boy if she didn’t have the proof of it, huge in her mouth. The only thing about him that

cute-

 

“Fuck!” Chihiro said.

 

 Aoi thought.

She began to bob her head up and down on the dick while she was stroking it at the bottom.

 

“Shit…fuck…Hina keep…going!” Chihiro pleaded. However much to his disappointment. Aoi pulled out and took her mouth off his cock with a popping noise.

 

A trail of saliva linked her lips and his dick, until she wiped it away with a catlike grin.

 

“Don’t worry, Fukisaki, I will keep going. I’m going handless,” she winked.

 

Aoi put her arms behind her back, pushing out her generous chest in the process. Then she opened her mouth and swallowed Chihiro’s throbbing head. She went down further and felt her gag reflex kicking in. But she took her time, and within a few seconds, she took in all of Chihiro's cock.

 

However, it was all too much for the programmer. Hee shot his load into the back of Aoi’s throat without warning. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt his cock pulse and shoot it’s sticky load down her throat.

 

There was so much, so fast, she was lucky not to drown!

 

“Hina…I’m sorry,” Chihiro panted. “Are you okay?! I didn’t know I was that close.”

 

Aoi slowly moved her head up and, disappointingly, let the cock leave her mouth. She took a few breaths to compose herself.

 

“Hey, Chihiro. I’m fine! You said it was your first time, right?” She smiled. It was a shame that she didn’t get a chance to taste his cum. “We can do it again, maybe later this week?”

 

“Yes!” Chihiro said a little too quickly for his liking. “I mean yes that would be nice. Hina how did you fit my cock in your mouth?”

 

“I…” Aoi paused, and her face grew red. “I watched a few videos on how to give the perfect blowjob.”

 

“I didn’t know you had a dirty side Hina,” Chihiro said surprised.

 

“It can be our little secret,” she winked. She stood up and dusted her knees down. “Well, I better head. Catch you later, Chihiro.”

 

Aoi left the dorm room happy. She had her first taste of real cock, and she wanted more. But first, she had another video to watch. It was called ‘bukkake’. She had no idea what it was.

 

But she was eager to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> A special thanks to JumpTheMoon (Rules) for cleaning up this story and improving it.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	2. Aoi getting her first taste of cum

Aoi was laying on her bed in her dorm room, thinking over the last few days.

 

She had sucked her very first cock and loved it. She needed Chihiro’s thick rod back down her throat. However, at the same time, she felt ashamed of herself of what she did.

 

She felt like a slut. A dirty slut. Aoi had watched that ‘bukkake’ video, and she was appalled by what she saw. A woman on her knees surrounded by cock with her tongue out waiting for men to shoot their loads all over her.

 

While she was appalled, there was a part of her that wanted to be in that woman's spot. On her knees servicing those cocks and having cum shot all over her. Her lust and urges were taking over, and she wanted to be the best cock sucking slut around and get all the cum she could.

 

She checked her phone and noticed it was only 8 pm at night. “I wonder if Chihiro would be up for another round.”

 

She got off her bed and put her shoes on and left her dorm room. Aoi made her way to Chihiro’s dorm room, and she chapped on the door.

 

She waited a few minutes and then she saw the door opening and saw Chihiro smiling at her.

 

“Hey, Hina.”

 

“Hey Chihiro,” she smirked. “I was wondering if you were up for another round?”

 

Chihiro opened the door fully, and Aoi walked in without both muttering a single word. The programmer closed the door, and he walked over to his bed. He was wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

 

“Right you know the drill,” Aoi said excitedly.

 

Chihiro pulled down his shorts and pants. Aoi noticed his cock was small and soft. A small grin appeared on her face. Chihiro sat on the bed legs apart he watched Aoi drop to her knees and engulf his soft cock.

 

Chihiro let out a soft moan.

 

Aoi began to bobble her head back and forth and felt Chihiro’s dick getting big and hard just the way she liked it.

 

She pulled out and began to lick the head and licked all the way down to his balls. She placed her thumb on the head and slowly rubbed the tip while she began to play with Chihiro’s balls with her mouth.

 

“Hina!” Chihiro moans in pleasure.

 

“Call me Aoi,” she replied seductively then went back to the balls.

 

“Aoi, I promise to last longer b-but you are really good!”

 

“You better tell me when you're ready to cum,” Aoi said seductively. “I want to taste your load.”

 

She began to lick the balls then tailed her tongue up his shaft. Aoi took her thumb away and as well as her tongue. She wrapped her hand around Chihiro dick and stroked it slowly.

 

“Your hand is nice,” Chihiro moaned. “Please don’t stop!”

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” Aoi said, drunk on lust. “I want your cum sliding down my throat!”

 

Aoi began to stroke faster, causing Chihiro to moan more.

 

“Would you like my mouth to be around your cock?” Aoi asked playfully.

 

“YES!” Chihiro shouted in pleasure. He eyes opened in shock, and he raised one hand to cover his mouth.

 

“You better behave yourself,” Aoi giggled. “I’m sure you don’t want people to knock on your door asking you what’s wrong.”

 

Aoi stopped stroking and opened her mouth and engulfed Chihiro cock in one go.

 

_‘Ha! Screw you gag reflex you’re not stopping me today!’_

 

Aoi began to bobble her head up and down on Chihiro’s big dick, and she felt at home. A dick in her mouth and becoming the cock sucking slut she was meant to be.

 

“Aoi… I’m close,” Chihiro said weakly.

 

Aoi pulled away and put her hand on his dick and stuck her tongue out. She stroke the dick quickly.

 

“I’m cumming!” Chihiro moaned as he clenched his fists.

 

Aoi felt the warm liquid land on her tongue while some of it shot into her mouth. Once Chihiro’s dick was done shooting its load. Aoi began to milk the cock to get the last bit of cum out.

 

She let go of his cock, she pulled her tongue back inside her mouth, and she began to play with the cum.

 

_‘Wow, this cum tastes great. I love it! I NEED MORE!’_

Chihiro watched Aoi move her mouth. “Are you playing with my cum?”

 

Aoi nodded and gave him a small grin. Then she tilted her head back and swallowed all of the cum.

 

Then looked she looked at Chihiro. “Thank you, Chihiro, that cum was yummy! Can I get more?”

 

“I d-don’t I can go another round,” the programmer replied nervously.

 

“Need to recover gotcha,” Aoi smiled. “Well, then I better head back to my room. Thanks again, Chihiro.” She stood up and walked out of the dorm room.

 

The lust and urges were dying down, and Aoi was ashamed of what she did. But she couldn’t deny it anymore. She was a cock and cum slut, and she needs more of both.

 

She reached her dorm room and laid on the bed. She began to go through all the guys in her class. There were guys she wouldn’t go near and guys she would.

 

“It would be good to see Togami under my power when my lips are wrapped around his cock. He would be so ashamed if someone like me sucked his cock!” Aoi muttered. “Him coming me to for pleasure. How wonderful!”

 

Next day

 

The class were in the swimming pool messing around. Everybody began to worry about Chihiro because his cheeks were bright red during the whole time they were in the pool. Of course, nobody knew why he was blushing.

 

But the idea of the class finding out as to why he was blushing make Aoi sick. But at the same time, it was a turn on. Maybe if the guys found out, they would line themselves for her so she could get cock and cum.

 

Aoi did eye on her next target. She knew Makoto was off limits because he and Kyoko were dating much to the later embarrassment because the class knew. Aoi wasn’t keen on Hifumi because he was to fat for her.

 

She wasn’t sure about Mondo. But the rest of the guys were fair game. Thankfully for her nobody caught her staring at the crotch area of the guys swimming shorts. She needed a cock in her mouth.

 

 _‘Hmm, maybe I could go for Kuwata?’_ Aoi thought.

 

She watched as everyone got out of the pool as it was close to lunch. She followed her fellow girls into the charging room, and themselves dried and left for lunch apart from Sayaka. The idol was taking her time to fix her hair. Aoi got ready herself and left the girl’s changing room.

 

She saw Leon walking down the hallways alone, and she felt it was the best time to get her prize.

 

“Hey, Kuwata!” Aoi shouted.

 

Leon turned around and saw Aoi walking up to him. “Hey, Hina, what’s up?”

 

Aoi had to play it cool. “I wanted to know what was up with Fujisaki? His face was bright red.”

 

“Couldn’t tell you,” Leon sighed. “Fujisaki kept saying he was ok. But I’m concerned about him he is a good guy.”

 

 _‘A good guy with a big dick!’_ Aoi thought.

 

“That he is,” Aoi smiled. “Hey, Kuwata I found something… Interesting around at the back of the school. Can you come with me so I can get your thoughts on it.”

 

“Ok, sure?” Leon said, somewhat confused.

 

“Cool!” Aoi smiled

 

The pair walked out of the school and around to the back. When they got there, Leon saw nothing that stood out and was left confused.

 

“Hey, Hina, what’s going on here?” He asked, concerned.

 

“Kuwata I’m sorry for leading you astray. But you have something that I want,” Aoi replied, looking at him eagerly.

 

“What?” Leon said, confused.

 

“I want your dick,” Aoi said seductively. “I want you to drop your trousers to your knees as well as your boxers.”

 

“H-Hina?” Leon said in disbelief.

 

“Do you not want me to suck your cock?” Aoi said pouting.

 

“This has to be a joke. Where are the cameras? I am getting set up here, aren’t I?”

 

“I promise you it’s not,” Aoi replied as she got on her knees. “Please, Kuwata, I need a dick to suck.”

 

Leon stood there stunned he couldn’t believe that a good looking girl like Aoi wanted to suck his dick. Best of all, she was on her knees, waiting for him.

 

“Out here? In the open? Is it not risky?” He asked.

 

“I need a dick now! Please whip it out so I can make you feel good!” Aoi demanded.

 

Leon felt him harden and his arms moved on their own and pulled his trousers down along with his boxers.

 

“Ah, my prize!” Aoi said drooling. She moved her head forward and took Leon’s semi-hard member into her mouth.

 

“Oh, shit!” Leon groaned.

 

Aoi bobbed her head back and forth, and she felt Leon’s cock grow to full mast. She pulled out to have a look at it, and she was slightly disappointed. His cock was slightly smaller than Chihiro’s dick just slightly.

 

Aoi decided to make this quick so she could go for a proper lunch rather just have cock and cum.

 

She launched her mouth back on Leon’s dick and began to bobble away.

 

“Shit Hina, not to fast. I’m going to blow!” Leon pleaded.

 

Aoi pulled out again and gave Leon a firm look. “Well, you took forever to get your dick out. I want some lunch before we back to class. That is your fault!”

 

Aoi went back to sucking Leon’s cock, and she increased her speed.

 

“Shit, I’m cumming!” Leon groaned.

 

Aoi pulled away from the dick, but she pulled too far back, and Leon shot his load over the swimmer’s face.

 

“Fuck!” Leon said as he leaned against the wall.

 

While Aoi stuck her tongue out trying to get as much as cum possible. Then she used her fingers to get the rest of her rest.

 

 _‘Delicious!’_ Aoi thought.

 

However unknown to the pair, someone was watching them behind a wall, and the person took a few pictures of the pair on their phone.

 

“I never took you for a cock slut Hina,” the female grinned as she walked away from the scene. “You are such an amateur! You need to be trained!”

 

“Hina… I’m s-sorry,” Leon said out of breath.

 

“It’s ok,” Aoi said, embarrassed. “How is my face?”

 

“You’re good,” Leon said as he pulled boxers and trousers up.

 

Aoi stood up and looked at Leon. “This stays between us, ok?”

 

“Yeah sure,” Leon said, smiling. “You go first by the way, and I will wait behind for a minute. So no one will catch on.”

 

“Good call!” Aoi nodded, and she walked away happy that she got to experience her second cock.

 

“So I received my first facial by accident,” She muttered. “I felt so dirty Kuwata will think I’m a slut! But it felt good. I need more cocks in my mouth and more cum on my face! But that’s for next time right now its lunchtime!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	3. Aoi becomes a slave to cock and cum

A few days had passed since Aoi sucked Leon’s dick and got her first facial. She memorized what happened, and it feels her with shame. But yet she wanted to do it again and again.

 

Aoi began to struggle, keeping her urges and lust under control. She began to think of cock and cum as a drug that she needed to kick. She has admitted that she is a slut. But she was determined to fight this lust and urge and become a normal woman. Not one who craves cock and cum and on a daily basis.

 

The swimmer was lying on her bed fighting her body not to go out to see Chihiro so she could wrap her lips around his dick.

 

“Come on, Aoi, pull yourself together!” Aoi muttered. “You can do this girl. I will not let cock and cum rule my life!”

 

She heard someone chapping on her door, and she froze with fear. It could be Chihiro or Leon looking for another blowjob. She knew if it was one of those two men. She could not control herself.

 

Aoi stood up slowly. “I must be strong and say no!” She said firmly as she walked over to the door, and she took a breath and opened the door only to be surprised when she saw Sayaka on the other side.

 

“Hey Hina,” Sayaka smiled warmly. “Have you got a second. I need to speak to you.”

 

“Oh um sure,” Aoi replied, and she let Sayaka in, and the latter sat on Aoi’s bed.

 

“Come and sit next to me Hina please,” Sayaka asked. Aoi did as she was told and sat on the bed next to the singer.

 

Sayaka pulled her phone out of her jeans pocket and went into her pictures and held her phone up so Aoi could see and the swimmer was left horrified by what she saw. It was a picture of her and Leon from a few days ago.

 

“I never knew you like dick Hina,” Sayaka giggled.

 

“I-I can explain!” Aoi said, struggling to keep herself together from crying.

 

“Shhh!” Sayaka said quietly. “Big breaths and relax.”

 

“How did you know where Leon and I were?” Aoi asked as her head hung with shame.

 

“Well, the first thing that tipped me off was Fujisaki’s bright red face. None of us understood what was going on. But I knew because Fujisaki was normal until you walked into the pool that’s when he began to blush. I never thought anything of it at first because he is a guy and you’re a good looking girl. But I noticed that when the guys jumped out of the pool. So, they dive bomb back in. I noticed that you weren’t looking at their faces. You kept looking at their crotch area. So, I had a small hunch that you were a cock sucker and you had sucked off Fujisaki before. So, I waited until you were done in the changing room, and I followed you to see what you were up to. But of course, we know how that ended up,” Sayaka smirked.

 

“I feel so ashamed. I should have played more attention to you,” Aoi said as she covered her face with her hands.

 

“You should have. I mean come on Hina, I was fixing my hair and compared to the others. My hair doesn’t need much fixing. Kirigiri left before us, and she always ensures she has got a trademark braid.”

 

“Please don’t tell the others!” Aoi begged. She pulled her hands away and looked at Sayaka with a pleading look.

 

“I said, relax!” Sayaka said firmly. “I won’t tell anyone. Now back on to cock. What I saw when you were giving Kuwata head was amateurish at best.”

 

“Amateurish?” Aoi said insulted.

 

“Yeah,” Sayaka nodded. “You just sucked him off. You never give his cock love or care.”

 

“I was in a hurry!” Aoi replied.

 

“For what?”

 

“Lunch! I wanted something to eat before we headed back to class.”

 

“So why did you pull Kuwata away to suck his cock?” Sayaka asked.

 

“I need a dick in my mouth,” Aoi said shamefully. “I need…” Aoi stopped herself before she made things worse.

 

“Cum?” Sayaka answered for Aoi. “You’re a cock slut, aren’t you,” Sayaka giggled.

 

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Aoi sighed. “But I’ve been trying to fight my urges and lust. I want to be a normal woman who doesn’t need cock and cum every day.”

 

“Because you’re ashamed of your actions when your lust and urges die down?” Sayaka asked.

 

“Yeah,” Aoi replied quietly.

 

“So how many dicks have you sucked apart from Fujisaki and Kuwata?” Sayaka asked.

 

“It’s been just those two. But I’ve only sucked Fujisaki off twice. I enjoy it. But I’m ashamed of myself for being a cock slut.”

 

 _‘Look like it’s time to help Hina embrace her slut side,’_ Sayaka grinned when Aoi wasn’t looking.

 

“Hey, Hina. It’s ok to let go from your shame,” Sayaka said softly. “I suck dick too.”

 

“You do?!” Aoi said stunned as she looked at the singer.

 

“Of course I do, how do you think my career is strong as it is,” Sayaka winked. “Hina, you should embrace your lust and urges more and let go of your shame. You need to show that you are a slave to dick.”

 

“A slave to dick?” Aoi replied softly.

 

“Yes, you love sucking dick and getting that creamy goodness at the end. You should embrace this part of yourself and let go of everything else,” Sayaka said seductively.

 

“But…”

 

“But nothing!” Sayaka said firmly. She moved her mouth to Aoi’s ear. “You sucked cock three times, and you enjoyed yourself. Let go of the shame, Hina,” Sayaka whispered. “Embrace your true self and become the cock sucking slut you were meant to be. Think of all the cock and cum you could have. If you leave your old self in the past.”

 

Aoi began to drool as her lust and desire were fighting the old part of herself that was getting pushed to the back of her brain.

 

“Tell me what you want, Hina?” Sayaka whispered seductively.

 

“I want cock and cum,” Aoi drooled.

 

“Are you proud to be a cock sucking slut, Hina?” Sayaka whispered.

 

“Yes… No….”

 

“Only proud cocksuckers get to have all the cock and cum they want. I can help you get both. So, I will ask again. Aoi Asahina, are you proud to be a cock sucking slut?”

 

“Yes!” Aoi drooled some more.

 

“Are you ashamed to be a slut for cock and cum?”

 

No! I want to be on my knees for every cock around,” Aoi replied fuelled by her lust. “I’m a cocksucker. I shouldn’t be ashamed of something I love doing.”

 

“Good girl,” Sayaka replied softly as she patted Aoi on the head. “How about we get you a cock to suck, and I will train you to be an even better cocksucker!”

 

“Oh, yes, please!” Aoi drooled. “I want cum as well.”

 

 _‘Everything is going to plan. I thought Hina would have need more convincing. But she is a cocksucker at heart, and I will put her mouth to good use,’_ Sayaka thought while grinning.

 

“Oh, don’t worry, you will get lots of cum Hina,” Sayaka said seductively. “Come on, let’s get out of here and let’s find a big juicy cock for your pretty lips to wrap around.”

 

YAY!” Aoi jumped for joy.

 

20 minutes later

 

The two women arrived at an old building. When they got inside, it was brand new and looked amazing. It was quiet, and Aoi was feeling nervous. However, as soon as they got into the games room. The two girls saw a guy who stood at 6ft. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

 

“Evening Maizon, who is your friend?” The guy asked.

 

“Hello Zeke, this is my good friend Aoi Asahina,” Sayaka smiled. “She is here to suck some cock.”

 

The man grinned, and he undid his trousers and much to Aoi’s surprise he wasn’t wearing boxers and saw his cock her prize.

 

“On knees your knees Hina where you belong,” Sayaka said softly. “Follow my instructions, and you will be the most loved cocksucker around.”

 

Aoi dropped to her knees, and she was drooling at the sight of the soft cock. She made her way over to the cock.

 

“Now Hina, I want you to take in this cock’s musk. Let it envelopment your senses. This will be your favourite smell from now on. The smell of cock!”

 

Aoi took a few sniffs, and she began to feel herself getting wet.

 

 _‘I feel so naughty taking in the musk of this mighty cock!’_ Aoi thought.

 

“You’re a slave to cock Hina. Every cock is your master,” Sayaka said seductively. As she patted Aoi on the head. “Please repeat that for me, Hina.”

 

“I’m a slave to cock. Every cock is my master,” Aoi drooled.

 

“Good girl,” Sayaka giggled. _‘This is so easy!’_

 

“Can I begin to serve this cock?” Aoi asked.

 

“Someone is getting impatient,” Sayaka chuckled. “You may begin, but before you serve ANY dick. You must take in their smell and also give them a kiss before and after you service a dick understood?”

 

“YESS!” Aoi squealed. She gives the cock a few kisses then engulfed it with her mouth. She could feel it growing, and she got wetter. Sayaka was right; she was always meant to be on her knees and sucking beautiful cock.

 

“Oh, fuck!” Zeke moaned. “Her mouth is nice and warm.”

 

Sayaka continued to pat Aoi on the head while grinning.

 

Aoi took her mouth off the cock, and she began to lick the head and then the shaft.

 

“Hina,” Sayaka said. “Look at the veins around Zeke’s dick. It’s pumping the blood through his dick to get hard just for you. I think you should thank the dick for getting hard, so can have it in your mouth.”

 

“You’re so right, Maizono,” Aoi said, drunk on lust. “If a dick doesn’t go hard, I can’t please it.” She gives the head a few kisses. “Thank you, Mr Cock, for getting hard so I can be the cock sucking slut that I was always meant to be.”

 

“Maizono,” Zeke said. “Let me grab her head, so I can throat fuck her!”

 

“Oh, I saw that on a porn video I watched,” Aoi said. “Please throat fuck me, Zeke! Shove your dick down my throat. Use me like the cock slut I am!”

 

“You heard the lady Zeke,” Sayaka giggled. She took her hand of Aoi’s head.

 

Zeke put his hands on Aoi’s head. The latter opened her mouth, and his cock slid in. Then he began to fuck her.

 

“No, cumming down Hina’s throat!” Sayaka said firmly as she heard Aoi gagging and making slurping noises. “You’re taking that cock like a pro. I’m so proud of you, Hina!”

 

Aoi felt proud and was in heaven as the cock was being rammed into her throat.

 

_‘I will be the best cock sucker around!’_

 

“Shit I’m close,” Zeke groaned, and he pulled out and began to stroke his cock.

 

Aoi pulled her tongue out.

 

“I will be getting the cum,” Sayaka said.

 

“Not fair!” Aoi pouted. “I did all the hard work!”

 

“If you don’t behave yourself Hina. I will make sure you won’t be getting any!” Sayaka said darkly.

 

“I-I’m sorry f-forgive me,” Aoi said, terrified at the thought of not getting cum.

 

Zeke aimed his cock at Sayaka’s mouth as the idol stuck her tongue out to receive the creamy goodness.

 

“Oh, shit, here it comes!” Zeke said as he stopped stroking his dick as cum came flying out onto Sayaka’s tongue and inside her mouth. Zeke milked his cock to get the last bits of cum. “I’m done!”

 

Sayaka pulled her tongue in, and she played with the cum as Aoi watched and she became jealous. However, the swimmer was taken by surprised when the idol moved forward and crashed her lips against Aoi’s lips.

 

Aoi pulled back in shock a girl kissed her. “I don’t swing that say,” she said starting to get uncomfortable.

 

“Maizono wants to give you my cum by kissing you,” Zeke said.

 

“I-I’m not sure I want to do that,” Aoi said weakly. Sayaka give her unimpressed look and Aoi was not being the cum slut she was meant to be. Aoi felt guilty, and she shook her head and gave in.

 

She leaned her head forward and kissed Sayaka passionately. Aoi felt Sayaka pushing the cum into her mouth, and it tasted amazing she needed more!

 

Once all of the cum was in Aoi’s mouth, she played with it then swallowed it. She remembers what Sayaka said and gives Zeke’s cock a few kisses. Then he put his cock back into his trousers and fixes himself.

 

“I will let you off this time Hina,” Sayaka said firmly. “If there is a girl who has a load for you. You will kiss her understood. Or she will swallow the cum for herself and leave you with nothing!”

 

“I understand,” Aoi said weakly. “I’m not into girls…”

 

“Do I care?” Sayaka said firmly. “Talk back to me again, and you will find yourself without cock or cum! You will kiss girls to accept a man's load end off!”

 

“Yes, Maizono,” Aoi said quietly.

 

“Good girl,” Sayaka said warmly as she patted Aoi on the head. “You stay here while I get a few more guys, and you can have your first bukkake. How does that sound?”

 

Aoi’s eyes lit up. “That sounds amazing!” She drooled at the thought of all that cum hitting her face.

 

Sayaka giggled. “I want you to repeat after me. I am a slave to cock and cum.”

 

“I am a slave to cock and cum,” Aoi said happily.

 

“Good girl, keep repeating it over and over again. Until I come back with more cocks for you, ok?”

 

“I am a slave to cock and cum. I am a slave to cock and cum. I am a slave to cock and cum,” Aoi repeated over and over again.

 

Sayaka was pleased by how things were going she stood up and left the room with Zeke following behind her. The pair stood outside the hallway.

 

“She is raw,” Zeke said. “I think she needs to be trained more until she will do anything for cock and cum.”

 

“I know,” Sayaka replied. “Give it time, and Hina will be the perfect little slut. Now, where is my money?”

 

Zeke went into his pocket and pulled out the money and handed it to Sayaka.

 

“Hina is going to make me so much money,” Sayaka giggled. “Now, I don’t need to suck cock anymore to help my career. Hina can do it.”

 

“You’re a crafty little bitch,” Zeke chuckle.

 

“So, I’ve been told manager,” Sayaka grinned. “Now, you better help my career as a singer grow now that I’ve got you a new mouth to fuck.”

 

“Don’t worry. I will. But it is tough being your manager and running a brothel at the same time,” he smirked. “You better get the guys here. I’m sure our friend is suffering withdrawal right about now,” he smirked.

 

10 minutes later

 

Aoi was in the middle of four guys stroking their cocks. Aoi had her tongue out. Sayaka was leaning against a wall thinking about the money that will be in her pocket.

 

The guy on Aoi’s left shot his load over Aoi’s left cheek as the man who stood in front of her shot his load into her mouth. The guy on her right shot his load onto her right cheek. The final guy who stood behind her got in front and shot his load all over her face. She had to close her eyes in the process.

 

Sayaka walked over and got on her knees and wiped the cum away from Aoi’s eyes and put her finger into Aoi’s mouth, sucking all the cum off. She played with the cum for a while then swallowed it like the good slut she was.

 

“Kiss the cocks now,” Sayaka whispered.

 

Aoi did as she was told and kissed all four cocks as cum was dripping off her face.

 

“You’re makeup looks amazing. I think you should wear it until we can get back to the school,” Sayaka smiled.

 

Aoi nodded and smiled back. She didn’t care if people saw her. She was proud of being a cum slut.

 

The four men shoved their cocks back into their trousers and left the room.

 

“I will be back in a minute ok, I will need to speak to Zeke then we can go home ok,” Sayaka said softly as she patted Aoi on the head. “Remember your mantra!”

 

“Ok,” Aoi replied as she licked around her mouth to get as much as cum as she could.

 

Sayaka stood up and left the room and headed into another room where she saw the four guys handing money to Zeke. Then they left the room.

 

Zeke counted the money. “Not bad,” he replied. “I look forward to seeing how your friend copes next week. There will be lots of dicks on show.” He handed Sayaka half of the money.

 

“I look forward to seeing how Hina copes as well,” Sayaka giggled. “Maybe she will squeal in delight at the number of cocks she will get to suck. If only the dumb slut knew this place was a brothel but oh well.”

 

Sayaka said her goodbyes to Zeke and got Aoi, and the two girls made it back to Hope’s Peak. By this point, the cum on Aoi’s face became hard, and it left her disappointed.

 

She made it back to her dorm room, and Sayaka told her about the many cocks she will be able to suck next week. Aoi squealed in delight and said she couldn’t wait.

 

Sayaka giggled and patted Aoi on the head. “Remember your mantra, ok?”

 

“I am a slave to cock and cum!” Aoi smiled.

 

“Good girl. Good night Hina,” Sayaka smiled back and left the room while Aoi began to chant.

 

“Everything went better than I thought it would,” Sayaka grinned. “I will never need to suck a cock ever again. Thank fuck! Aoi can do all of that. While making money for me and she will never know a thing. Hina needs a bit of fine-tuning. First thing I need to do is make her see that I’m her Mistress and anything that I say goes. Once she gets into that mindset. She is mine for good!”

 

Sayaka got inside her dorm room and pulled down her jeans then her pants and began to fuck herself. Thinking about the power she will have over Aoi. She came quickly and licked her fingers clean.

 

“Hmm, maybe I could train Hina to take my cum. So, she will crave female cum as well,” Sayaka muttered. “That’s a thought for later, but right now it’s bedtime for me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	4. Class 78 grows concern

Aoi was on her knees alone in a room covered in cum . The only thing she was wearing was her pants. 30 men have just finished cumming on the swimmer. She was in heaven, and she began to rub the cum that was on her tits into her skin while the cum that was on her face was going into her mouth.

 

Two weeks had passed since Sayaka lured Aoi into the brothel and since then. Aoi fell even further. She was covered in cum almost every night she was at the brothel, and she had begun to accept female cum as well.

 

Kissing girls to receive men’s cum no longer bothered Aoi leaving Sayaka pleased with the results. The idol had given Aoi mantras to say over and over again. While Aoi still did display a bit of fight. It was soon crushed.

 

Sayaka had become Aoi’s Mistress, and the swimmer accepted this without thought.

 

Sayaka walked into the room and saw Aoi covered in the cum, and she began to clap. “Well done, slave! You’re a real pro at sucking cock and that bukkake at the end that was beautiful. How about we get you 40 cocks next time?”

 

“Oh, yes, please, Mistress!” Aoi drooled. “I need more cocks and cum!”

 

“You, slut!” Sayaka giggled. “Maybe I should grab a bowl and have men and female cum in it. Then you can take it back to the dorms and have it for breakfast the next morning.”

 

“Wow! That’s a brilliant idea, Mistress!”

 

Sayaka giggled again and stared at Aoi. The swimmer was nearly finished rubbing the cum into her skin. Aoi still had no idea that she was going to a brothel and she was being used by Sayaka to earn the latter money.

 

Once Aoi was done, she began to rub her belly. “I have loads of cum in my stomach, I feel really dirty,” she giggled.

 

“Wait until you have 100 guys cum on you or inside your mouth,” Sayaka grinned at the money that would rake in.

 

“100, guys? I can take them all,” Aoi said arrogantly. “I am a pro cocksucker, after all!”

 

“That you are my pet,” Sayaka smirked. “I will let you have a shower before we head. Since I’m in a good mood. Come and see me when you are ready. I will be with Zeke.”

 

“Ok!”

 

Sayaka left the room, and she could not get the smile off her face. She headed into another room where she found Zeke counting money.

 

“Your friend is quite the hit,” Zeke said as he pointed a big load of cash. “I’ve counted it, and that is your cut.”

 

Sayaka walked over and picked up her cut, and she counted it, and she began to laugh. “Oh, wow, she made quite the hall didn’t she.”

 

“She will make more if you allow for her pussy and ass to be used. When are you going to allow both holes to be used?” Zeke asked.

 

“Never,” Sayaka replied. “She is a cocksucker, and that’s all she will be!”

 

“Shame, I’m sure she could have done double anal easily her ass looks like it was built for that.”

 

“Double anal… You sick fuck!” Sayaka said, annoyed.

 

“Says the girl who has lured her friend to a brothel and making money off her,” Zeke smirked.

 

Sayaka didn’t have a comeback.

 

“Just for the record, I am your manager remember. Show me disrespect, and I will end your career understood?”

 

“Yes, Zeke,” Sayaka sighed.

 

“Good, now as a little warning, if you speak back to me once. Then you will be taking two cocks in your ass. Then after that, you’re career is over understood?”

 

Sayaka’s eyes widened in horror as she nodded slowly.

 

“Good. I often don’t give people warnings. I always let them go. Consider yourself, lucky!”

 

The pair heard a knock on the door and Aoi walked in.

 

“I’m ready to go, Mistress, whenever you are?” Aoi said.

 

Sayaka’s eyes left Zeke as she turned around to face Aoi. She walked over to the swimmer and patted her on the head.

 

Next morning

 

Class 78 minus Sayaka and Aoi were in the classroom waiting for the teacher to arrive. The class began to notice something was off with Aoi, and she had changed in the last few weeks.

 

Chihiro and Leon noticed that changes more than the others due to Aoi sucking their cocks in the past two weeks. Chihiro was shocked by the huge change in Aoi. Being a shy girl then changing into a woman who craves cock and cum.

 

The two males found out each other's adventures with Aoi after she accidentally slips that she was suckings their dicks. Chihiro and Leon met up and spoke about the big changes in Aoi and both grew concerned.

 

Kyoko noticed that Aoi and Sayaka had gotten a lot closer. The detective could have sworn that she walked past Aoi one day during the school after hours with cum running down the swimmer's chin.

 

The person who was most concern was Aoi’s best friend, Sakura. Aoi had stopped hanging around Sakura in the past two weeks, and it made the latter grow uneasy.

 

“I have a suggestion,” Hiro said to the class.

 

“Here we go,” Byakuya rolled his eyes.

 

“I’ve begun to notice that Maizono and Hina turn up to class at the same time roughly. Do you think they are secretly lesbians and secretly dating?”

 

 _‘Secretly dating?’_ Kyoko thought. _‘That would explain the cum that I saw… Unless I saw something else running down’s Hina’s chin.’_

“Hina is straight,” Chihiro said to the class. “I have a confession to make.” He stood up and walked to the front of the class.

 

“Same here,” Leon said, and he walked up in front of the class. “Me and Fujisaki have had our dicks sucked by Hina in the past few weeks. But she has become a different person.”

 

Both males saw the disgusted look on Sakura’s face, and Leon stood in front of Chihiro just in case Sakura lost the plot.

 

“Different, how?” Kyoko asked.

 

“When she sucked my dick for the first time,” Chihiro said. “She was nervous and shy. But now she craves cocks and cum. It’s like she needs it to function.”

 

Sakura felt sick listening to her friend recent actions.

 

“Kirigiri,” Chihiro said nervously. “Would you be willing to do an investigation into what is going on with Hina if I pay you?”

 

“I’ll chip in as well Fujisaki,” Leon added. “Getting a blowjobs felt good. But the way Aoi went around her way to get them from us was wrong.”

 

“And both of you never stopped her?” Sakura said icily as she looked at the pair in anger.

 

“No…” Chihiro said weakly. “Ogami, I’m sorry.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry too,” Leon said, hanging his head in shame.

 

“You don’t need to pay me,” Kyoko said. “I will do this investigation on the house. But I will do it if all of you agree to do one thing for me.”

 

“We are not giving Fujisaki and Kuwata blowjobs!” Junko giggled.

 

Kyoko and the rest of the class rolled their eyes.

 

“What do you want from us Kirigiri,” Sakura asked.

 

“I want all of you to act normal around Hina and Maizono. I fear the latter knows more about Hina’s adventures. If any of you say something out of place. Then I might not get a lead that I need. So, please act normal so I can find out the truth.”

 

“Ah the cold-hearted detective strikes again,” Byakuya said. “Letting our own classmate suffer so you can get a lead.”

 

“Shut up, Togami!” Makoto said. “Leave my girlfriend alone!”

 

Byakuya was surprised that Makoto told him to shut up and it made him speechless.

 

Kyoko looked at the window, smiling. _‘Thank you, Makoto. You have opened my heart to many new things. I may not show it at the best of times. But I love you, and I will do my best to protect you!’_

 

“Kirigiri,” Sakura said, bringing the detective out of her thoughts and looked at her giant classmate. “If you find out anything and Aoi is in danger. Please save her!”

 

“You have my word Ogami,” Kyoko replied. “Hina is a friend, and I will find out the truth. Give me the time I need.”

 

“Very well.”

 

The classroom door opened, and the teacher walked in. He looked around and saw only Aoi and Sayaka missing.

 

“Morning students, has anyone seen…” The teacher failed to finish talking as Aoi walked through the door, looking tired.

 

“Sorry I’m late sir I turned off my alarm clock and went back to sleep,” Aoi said yawned.

 

“I will allow it this once,” the teacher replied. “Do you know where Maizono is?”

 

“I don’t sir,” Aoi replied.

 

“Very well, please head to your seat, and we can begin class.”

 

Aoi never made eye contact with anyone, and she sat down at her desk and watched the teacher perform today's lessons.

 

Everyone began to wonder where Sayaka was.

 

During class, Aoi never spoke to her classmates, and it appears that she was going to fall asleep due to how tired she looked. This greatly worried the class.

 

Later on that day

 

Kyoko was in eyeshot of Aoi’s dorm room. She waited to see if anything odd was going to happen.

 

However, her luck was up when she spotted Sayaka knocking on Aoi’s door.

 

“Now let’s see what you are up to Maizono,” Kyoko muttered.

 

However, much to her surprise, Aoi walked out of the room, and the pair left the dorms. Kyoko followed the girls out of the school and after a decent walk. The detective saw the two girls walk into an old looking building.

 

“Strange,” Kyoko said. She walked into the old building herself and was left stunned by how new looking it was. “What is this place?”

 

However, her question was soon answered as she heard groans of pleasure. Kyoko walked over to a room that had its door open. She looked inside and was stunned to see a woman in her early 20’s getting spit roasted. Around the woman were few men wearing classy suits and women wearing dresses throwing money at the woman saying it was their turn.

 

“A brothel?” Kyoko said stunned. “I need to get out of here now!” She left the building without anyone noticing. She did take note that there were no guards at the entrance, which means she could get back inside.

 

But she needed a disguise so she could blend in and not let Sayaka nor Aoi spot her. She needed Junko’s help. She knew how to make people look different with makeup and dresses.

 

Kyoko rushed back to the school and headed for Junko’s dorm room. She knocked on the door and a few seconds later. Junko opened the door.

 

“Hey, Kirigiri, how can I help you?” She asked.

 

“I need a disguise,” Kyoko replied.

 

“Ha! I knew it!” Junko giggled. “You and Naegi are kinky people who love to roleplay.”

 

“Not quite,” Kyoko replied. “But he does like me when I play as the good looking detective as he calls it. Anyway, I found something important regarding Maizono and Hina. I need a disguise to fit so the pair can’t spot me.”

 

“Come in,” Junko said quickly. Kyoko walked in and found Celestia and Mukuro sitting on the floor playing cards.

 

“Evening Kirigiri,” Celestia said as she put down her card. “I win again Ikusaba,” she smirked.

 

“Urgh!” Mukuro groaned. “Every time!”

 

“You need more luck Muku,” Junko said, shaking her head and looked at Kyoko. “What is going on?”

 

“Maizono went to Hina’s dorm door. Hina appeared, and they both left the school and went to this old looking building.” She paused for a few seconds. “The building is a brothel,” Kyoko sighed.

 

“Fuck, sake!” Junko said in anger. “Did you catch Hina doing anything wrong?”

 

“No, I let them go into the building first. They were unaware that I was following them. By the time I got inside, I didn’t see them. But I did see a young woman getting spit roasted with men and women throwing money at her.”

 

“What the fuck!” Junko said, shaking with anger.

 

“If you’re angry. Then I do not fancy seeing Ogami reaction,” Celestia said.

 

“She must never know,” Mukuro replied. “If Maizono has lead Hina to this life. I fear Ogami will do something she will regret to Maizono.”

 

“Time is wasting here,” Kyoko said. “Enoshima, dress me up!”

 

“Hang on!” Junko replied, and she went into her wardrobe. She pulled out a long black wig and threw it at Kyoko. “Can one of you fix her hair so she can put that on.”

 

“May I ask what you are doing with a wig?” Kyoko asked.

 

“So I can wear it when I’m checking myself out in the mirror when I’m wearing a new dress to see if I like myself better with my blonde hair or the black wig.”

 

Kyoko didn’t reply as Celestia stood up and began to tie the detective's hair up with a bobble. Then she took the wig from Kyoko’s hands and placed it on her head.

 

“Perfect,” Celestia said. “Take a look in the mirror.”

 

Kyoko walked over to the full-length mirror Junko had, and she had to admit she didn’t look too bad. The wig was the same length as her real hair.

 

“Finally!” Junko groaned. She picked out a dress and showed it to Kyoko. It was a long black dress, and it went well with Kyoko’s ‘new’ hair colour.

 

“That’s fine,” Kyoko replied. She took the dress and went into the bathroom and took off her clothes and put the black dress on. She had a small look at the bathroom mirror, and she felt sexy.

 

She left the bathroom, and Junko began to whistle. “Hello, there, you sexy thing! Naegi is sure a lucky fella!”

 

Kyoko did her best not to blush, but she failed.

 

“Right, I’ve picked out long black gloves and black high heels for you,” Junko replied then she looked at her sister. “Right Muku your turn now!”

 

“Wait. What?” Mukuro said stunned.

 

“You will be going with Kirigiri,” Junko replied. “She will need backup just in case men or women see Kirigiri as a sex object.”

 

“Fine,” Mukuro sighed, and she stood up.

 

“I’ve got the perfect disguise for you,” Junko giggled. She turned back around to face her wardrobe and pulled out a long red wig and a red dress. She turned to face her sister. “Here you go Muku.”

 

Mukuro took the items and headed into the bathroom. While Celestia began to apply makeup to Kyoko’s face to make the latter hard to be spotted by Sayaka and Aoi.

 

“Geez Kirigiri,” Junko said. “If Naegi walked into this room. He would not know that you’re in this room, as well. All he would see is this hot gal sitting on the bed getting her makeup done.”

 

“I doubt he would find me that hot in this current form,” Kyoko replied.

 

“How so?” Celestia asked.

 

“Because…” Kyoko stopped and began to blush. “He likes me the way I am.”

 

“Awwwwwww!” Junko giggled.

 

The bathroom door opened and Mukuro appeared wearing the red wig and dress.

 

“Wow geez Muku,” Junko said stunned. “You better not bring home a guy. Because you look stunning!”

 

“Please stop,” Mukuro replied blushing.

 

Junko let out a small giggle. “Right then, on the bed, and I will do your makeup.”

 

Mukuro did as she was told and sat on the bed.

 

A few minutes later, Junko and Celestia were done applying makeup to their respective girl.

 

“There we go,” Junko smiled. “You two don’t like your normal selves.”

 

“You two need fake names,” Celestia added. “How about for you Kirigiri. Maki Harukawa.”

 

“Fine that works,” Kyoko replied. She stood up and looked in the mirror and stunned by how different she looked once she was all done up.

 

“Not bad,” Junko said, rubbing her chin. “How about for you Muku. Ryoko Otonashi.”

 

“Fine whatever,” Mukuro sighed. “Kirigiri, we better head.”

 

“I wish you good luck,” Celestia said. “Bring Hina back to us.”

 

Kyoko nodded, and the two girls left Junko’s dorm room. They headed down the corridor and as reached the school grounds. They saw Makoto walking back into the school ground with a bag what appeared to be snacks and juice.

 

He froze as soon as he saw these two good looking women walking towards him.

 

Kyoko was unsure what to do. However, Mukuro had different ideas.

 

“Hey good looking you like what you see?” Ryoko asked.

 

“Umm… No, I mean, yes. But I’m seeing someone,” Makoto mumbled. “I really like her.”

 

Kyoko’s heart melted.

 

“You’re a good man,” Ryoko replied. “But a simple question to you. What do you think of my friend here?”

 

Makoto looked at Maki, unaware it was really Kyoko. “I think she is really nice looking. But my girlfriend is the best looking around, and she makes me really happy.”

 

Maki began to blush, which Makoto noticed and became confused.

 

“Well we better head,” Ryoko said. “Catch you later, good looking.”

 

Maki looked at Makoto, and she walked up to him and kissed in on the lips which shocked the poor lad.

 

“Naegi, don’t worry, it’s me Kirigiri,” she said an in a low voice. “Ikusaba and I are in disguise, I’ve found a lead regarding Hina.”

 

“Kirigiri don’t do that again. I felt bad for cheating on you there. I won’t ask why you two are all dressed up. But please stay safe and text me when you get back here, ok.”

 

“I promise,” Kyoko replied.

 

“Geez, hurry up, Harukawa!” Ryoko moaned.

 

“Harakawa?” Makoto replied, confused.

 

“Fake name,” Kyoko answered. “We better head.”

 

Makoto nodded and watched the two girls leave the school grounds.

 

“Why did you call Naegi good looking?” Kyoko asked.

 

“Why did you kiss him?” Mukuro replied.

 

“He is my boyfriend.”

 

“Yes, his is. But someone could have been watching your actions, and it could have led you and him into a bad spot. While I was trying to act like a different person, and it seemed to work.”

 

“I was reckless I will admit,” Kyoko replied. “But I wanted to put his worries to rest.”

 

“Whatever,” Mukuro sighed. “Let’s get this over and done with and get Hina out of this mess.”

 

“Not tonight,” Kyoko replied.

 

Mukuro stopped and looked at the detective. “What do you mean, not tonight?”

 

“I need enough information on this brothel, and then I can take it down. But if we simply rescue Hina. She will go straight back there.”

 

“You have a point,” Mukuro said, folding her arms.

 

“Once I collect everything I need. I will phone my grandfather. He has a few friends in the police force. Brothels are illegal, but the police turn a blind eye to them. But if I tell my grandfather that I have a classmate that is in trouble. He will make a few calls and have the brothel shut down for good.”

 

“How long will this take?” Mukuro asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Kyoko replied, shrugging her shoulders.

 

“Hopefully, not too long. Come on let’s head.”

 

20 minutes later

 

The pair arrived at the brothel and Mukuro was surprised by the lack of guards. She thought if this place was indeed a brothel, then there would be guards outside to stop letting anybody in.

 

“Before we head in,” Mukuro replied. “Remember, I’m Ryoko Otonashi, and you are Maki Harukawa.”

 

“Of course Otonashi,” Maki replied. “Shall we go in?”

 

The two girls went inside and saw the place was busy. They saw people coming out of a room, and both girls went to see if Aoi was inside. However, their luck wasn’t with them as they saw a woman lying on her side, covered in cum and money.

 

The sight horrified Ryoko, and she was getting angry.

 

Maki pulled Ryoko away from the room, and they went to investigate a bit more. They heard a lot of noise coming from another room, and they went to see what was going on. This time they saw a woman receiving double anal from two women wearing strapons.

 

The pair saw the crowd throwing money and insults to the poor woman who was getting her backdoor destroyed.

 

“Fuck sake, this is disgusting!” Ryoko said in anger.

 

“Calm yourself, Otonashi!” Maki said firmly.

 

Ryoko shook her head and let out a sigh in a bid to calm herself down.

 

The pair moved on and noticed the next room was quieter, but the door opened. Maki opened the door, and both women were horrified to see Aoi on was her back and only wearing her pants as a cock was sliding up and down her tits. To make matters worse, there was a cue of men ready to use Aoi.

 

“You like your big cock sliding between my tits, don’t you,” Aoi said drooling. “Come on, give your creamy goodness. Cum over my chin so I can swoop it all up and eat it!”

 

The two women watched as the guy blew his load. Most of landed on Aoi’s chin while the rest of formed a line between her neck to her tits.

 

The guy stood up while Aoi collected all the cum and put it in her mouth and swallowed it. She got on her knees and sucked on the cock for a few seconds and give it a kiss. The guy put his cock away and left the room.

 

“That was strange. He never threw money at Hina,” Maki said.

 

“Hey, girls, you like what you see?” Said a female voice behind them.

 

They turned around to see Sayaka looking at them.

 

“Nah, she is pretty dull,” Ryoko replied. “I got more of a kick from that woman who was getting two strapons up her ass a few doors down.”

 

“Ah, I see you have a kink for double anal,” Sayaka replied. “Sorry, you won’t find it in this girl.”

 

“How come?” Ryoko asked.

 

“This girl here. All she does is suck cock and eat cum,” Sayaka smiled. “That’s why she has her pants on to signal to the punters that her two holes at not up for use.”

 

“Interesting,” Ryoko said, turning her head back to Aoi who was deepthroating a dick.

 

“I don’t see any money getting thrown at her,” Maki asked. “Is she doing this for free?”

 

“No,” Sayaka replied, shaking her head. “This dumb slut doesn’t even know she is in a brothel. I take her here so she can get all the cock and cum she craves. While I make money from her. She doesn’t know this, of course. I’ve hidden this fact from her.”

 

 _‘Bingo!’_ Kyoko thought. _‘You’ve just fucked yourself, Maizono!’_

 

“I see,” Maki replied emotionless. “I guess giving how many guys are in the room she is highly thought off?”

 

“Oh yes,” Sayaka giggled. “I’ve had to nudge my slave into the right frame of mind. At first, she tried to fight her desires, but I told her to let it all go. Which she has done and now my little slave is now kissing girls to received male and female loads. I’ve been rich because of her,” Sayaka grinned.

 

 _‘You heartless monster Maizono!’_ Mukuro thought.

 

“Slave?” Maki said stunned.

 

“Yeah, I’m her Mistress,” Sayaka giggled. “She loves me because I’m a good Mistress because I prove her with all the cock and cum she needs.”

 

Ryoko turned around to face Sayaka. “What is her name? I have a few male friends who would like to spend time with your slave.”

 

“Aoi Asahina.”

 

“Cheers, I will keep a note of this. I hope your prices for her are decent?”

 

“Of course they are!” Sayaka said, annoyed. “Just look at the cue of men waiting for their dicks to be pleasured.”

 

“Alright, you make a fair point,” Ryoko replied. “All of this is making me fucking horny. Harukawa lets head home so I can fuck you up the ass with my strapon!”

 

Sayaka was left stunned by what Ryoko had just said.

 

“Fine,” Maki replied. “Just as long as I get to fuck your ass as well once you’re done gaping my ass!”

 

“You kinky bitch, I fucking love you!”

 

The two women left, and Sayaka wasn’t unsure what just happened. She looked at Aoi and watched the latter getting a facial.

 

“Another happy customer,” Sayaka giggled.

 

Kyoko and Mukuro got outside. They have everything they need. Sayaka slipped big time, and they knew Aoi was being used and she was none the wiser.

 

“I have to say Kirigiri. I didn’t expect you to come back and say that you wanted my ass after I was done with yours,” Mukuro replied.

 

“I was stunned at first don’t get me wrong,” Kyoko replied. “A girl wanting to take me home so she could fuck my ass is a shock to any girl.”

 

“I hope your boyfriend doesn’t get jealous,” Mukuro joked. “Maizono is done for! She slipped, and she will pay daily.”

 

“Yes, she will,” Kyoko replied coldly. “Once we get back to the school. I will phone my grandfather and leave the rest to him. Then Hina will be rescued, and we will need to spend time with her. So we can break the habits that Maizono has built for her.”

 

“Your right,” Mukuro sighed. “Let’s head back to the school.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	5. Rescue and Justice

A few days had passed since Kyoko and Mukuro learned the truth. The former had phoned her grandfather, and he made a few calls to his friends at the police force.

 

The police agreed to take down the brothel, and they were going to strike tonight. Kyoko received word from her grandfather about the plan, and she was going back to the brothel to put Sayaka to the sword and make sure her classmate couldn’t do a runner.

 

Kyoko hadn’t informed of the class of her and Mukuro’s findings so they couldn’t tip Sayaka or Aoi off. Plus, if Sakura were to find out. Well, Kyoko didn’t want to know what would happen.

 

Kyoko was in Junko’s dorm wearing the black dress and wig she had on a few nights before. Junko was doing Kyoko’s face with makeup.

 

There was a knock on the door and Mukuro went to answer it, and she saw Sakura on the other side. Mukuro didn’t have the door wide open. Because if she did Sakura would have seen Junko applying makeup to this random woman’s face.

 

“Evening Ikusaba,” Sakura said. “Sorry to bother you. But I’m looking for Kirigiri, Naegi told me that I could find her here.”

 

“Sorry, Ogami, but she is not here,” Mukuro lied. “She left my sister’s room a few minutes ago.”

 

“I see, do you have any idea where she could have went?” Sakura asked.

 

“She didn’t say.”

 

Sakura had a gut feeling that Mukuro was lying and without thinking, she pushed the door back with her strength pushing Mukuro in the process, and she walked into the room and saw everything.

 

She studied the woman on the bed and because the makeup was half done. Sakura knew it was Kyoko.

 

“Geez Muku what the hell?” Junko said, annoyed. While Mukuro didn’t reply as she closed the door.

 

“What is going on here? I know it’s you, Kirigiri!” Sakura said calmly as she folded her arms.

 

“I was going out to rescue Hina,” Kyoko said. “I know where she is and what is happening to her.”

 

“Where is she Kirigiri? Why didn’t you inform us?”

 

“Hina is….” Kyoko paused and looked Sakura straight in the eyes. “Hina is sucking dick at a brothel. Maizono is the one behind Hina’s downfall.”

 

Kyoko and Junko could see the anger building on Sakura’s face.

 

“This is why I didn’t inform of you or the rest of the class,” Kyoko said. “The anger within the classroom would be uncontrollable. Plus, it would tip of Hina or Maizono.”

 

“I’m going with you, Kirigiri. If you are going to this brothel to save Aoi. Then I want to assist you!” Sakura said firmly.

 

“Don’t bother. I’ve got a plan set up, and Maizono will be caught.”

 

“What plan do you have?” Sakura asked.

 

“I have phoned my grandfather, and he has phoned a few of his friends from the police force, and they are going to storm the place tonight. I want to go there, so Maizono can’t do a runner.”

 

“Fine, I will still come with you regardless,” Sakura replied. “I want to save Hina personally.”

 

“Not possible,” Kyoko said. “If you continue to push this subject, then I will take this wig and dress off and put on my own clothes and forget about tonight. I know you need me to send you in the right direction. Ogami if you really want to save Hina. You will give this up and let me do this alone.”

 

“You do not control me!” Sakura said, getting angrier by the second.

 

“No, none of us do. But you will stick out like a sore thumb. If Maizono were to see you. Then she would no doubt do a runner, and I do not know if there is another exit to the brothel. Because I’m going to be there before the police arrive.”

 

“Kirigiri, just let Ogami go with you,” Mukuro said bored. “I know I said she shouldn’t learn about what is going on. But she is stubborn and so are you. Remember, this is about Hina. Plus, we both heard what Maizono has done to Hina. So, if she ever does a runner, her career is ruined, and it will be heavy jail time.”

 

“Geez Muku,” Junko replied, shocked.

 

“Fine,” Kyoko sighed. “Enoshima finish my makeup, please.”

 

“Thank you Kirigiri,” Sakura said, and she turned her head to look at Mukuro. “Thank you, Ikusaba.”

 

Mukuro waved her hand bored.

 

Junko put the finishing touches to Kyoko’s face. “There we go all done,” Junko said.

 

Kyoko stood up and looked at Mukuro. “If Maizono does do a runner and escapes. Then I will be fucking your ass with that strapon Otonashi,” she joked.

 

Junko and Sakura stared at Kyoko in disbelief. Not sure how to process what Kyoko had just said there.

 

Mukuro let out a small chuckle. “Well if you do capture Maizono. Then your ass is my mine, Harukawa.”

 

“That’s fine. I hope it’s a thick strapon I want my ass fucked good!” Maki giggled.

 

“You kinky bitch,” Ryoko smirked.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” Junko asked, confused.

 

“Kirigiri is getting into character and so was I,” Mukuro replied. “The strapon thing is a joke between us.”

 

“Well you got me good there, Kirigiri,” Junko said.

 

“So, should I call you Haruwaka then?” Sakura asked.

 

“Yes,” Maki replied. “Until we can get Hina to safety. My name is Maki Haruwaka.”

 

“Very well,” Sakura replied. “Ready?”

 

“Yes, let’s go,” Maki replied.

 

“Good luck, you two. Bring Hina home and put that bitch Maizono in her place!” Junko said with a pump.

 

20 minutes later

 

Maki and Sakura were standing outside the brothel, and the latter was doing her best to rush into the brothel.

 

“What is our plan?” Sakura asked.

 

“Make sure Maizono is trapped. Then the police can do the rest,” Maki replied. “If you see Maizono make sure she doesn’t spot you!”

 

“How about this Harukawa. You lead Maizono into an empty room, and I will appear blocking her exit if she does try to escape your grasp.

 

Maki folded her arms to think about Sakura’s idea. “Yes, I like that plan better. Follow my lead.”

 

The two girls walked into the brothel and again it was busy. A few people turned to look at Sakura and were almost amazed by the height of the young woman.

 

 _‘Not good this is what I was afraid off,’_ Kyoko thought. _‘Ogami is drawing looks because of how different she is to everyone else.’_

“Harukawa let’s press on,” Sakura said.

 

Maki nodded at the taller woman, and she headed towards the first room and saw three women having a threesome.

 

“Not this room,” Maki said.

 

They headed to the next room, and Sakura nearly threw up when she saw Aoi on her knees surrounded by dicks. Aoi was only wearing her panties. Sakura’s anger was building at sight.

 

“Ogami?” Said a horrified voice.

 

Maki and Sakura turned their heads left and saw Sayaka leaning back against the wall looking horrified and also terrified.

 

Aoi turned at her towards the door, and she was horrified as she saw her best friend.

 

“Sakura?... What… What are you doing here?” Aoi said as she covered up her boobs with her hands.

 

The men turned around as well, and they were stunned to see this giant woman made of muscle standing in front of them.

 

Sayaka tried to think of her options and knew she had none. Sakura was blocking the door, and she couldn’t escape. She saw that black hair girl again and wonder who she really was.

 

Kyoko knew the game was up and she took off her wig and Sayaka froze in horror as she knew straight away it was Kyoko.

 

Kyoko’s phone went off, and she took it out of her pocket. It was a text from her grandfather. She read the text and looked at Sayaka.

 

“You’re finished, Maizono!” Kyoko said. “This brothel is surrounded by the police.”

 

“Brothel?” Aoi said, confused. “What is a brothel?”

 

Before Kyoko got a chance to answer the police came rushing in armed and they forced all the guys out of the room. They tried to get Sayaka as well. But Kyoko wanted answers from the idol first.

 

“Go on Maizono tell Hina the truth about this place and what you have been doing behind Hina’s back,” Kyoko said coldly.

 

“Mistress, what is going on?” Aoi asked.

 

Sayaka closed her eyes and sighed, “This place you have been going to is called a brothel. A brothel is where sexual acts are performed for money. I have been using you to make money for the past two weeks Hina.”

 

“You used me?” Aoi said as her anger was building.

 

“Yes, I knew you had a desire for cock. So, I thought I could put this desire to good use. So I nudged you until you were in the right frame of mind. It felt so good not having to be on my knees anymore as you took my place. I have become richer, and my career has improved in the last two weeks.”

 

“YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!” Aoi screamed at Sayaka. The swimmer got up, and she launched herself at Sayaka, but Sakura ran in front of Aoi and hugged her.

 

“Aoi, it’s ok,” Sakura whispered. “You’re free now, and I will promise we will find a way to kick your habit.”

 

“Sakura,” Aoi sobbed.

 

Sayaka began to shake in anger. “HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A HEARTLESS BITCH YOU STUPID SLUT!” She roared. “You should be grateful. Zeke wanted you to start using your pussy and ass. But I told him no and that you would only be a cocksucking slut. SO FUCKING BE GRATEFUL TO ME YOU FUCKING DUMB SLUT!”

 

Kyoko walked over to Sayaka and punched the latter in the face, and she crashed to the ground.

 

“You fucking deserve that!” Kyoko said coldly. “You took advantage of a girl who was struggling with her desires. For your own personal gain. I hope you enjoy your time in jail Sayaka Maizono. You can also say goodbye to your career as well!”

 

“Kyoko,” said a male voice. Kyoko turned around to see her grandfather. “We have caught the boss of this place,” Fuhito said. “Zeke is his name, and we found money and drugs.”

 

“Good thing this place is getting wiped,” Kyoko replied.

 

“Indeed, I have a phone for a few ambulances so the females can go to the hospital and get checks done to see if they have caught anything.”

 

“Thank you, grandfather,” Kyoko replied, and she pointed to Sayaka who was still on the ground. “This girl here Sayaka Maizono is our classmate, and she is the one that lured Aoi Asahina our classmate as well to this place. Maizono used Hina’s desires to her own advantage and used Hina to make money for herself without Hina knowing.”

 

“Oh dear,” Fuhito said, shaking his head.

 

“Come on Aoi,” Sakura said. “Let’s find your clothes and clean yourself up, and we will go to the hospital.”

 

“Sakura I don’t deserve to have you by my side,” Aoi said as tears ran down her face. “I blanked you and stopped hanging about with you in the last two weeks.”

 

“Blame Maizono. Come head let’s get you out of here.”

 

Sakura helped Aoi out of the room while Kyoko stood over Sayaka as two police officers stood by side Kyoko.

 

“Enjoy your time in jail Maizono,” Kyoko said emotionless as she left the room as the two police officers pulled Sayaka up and handcuffed her.

 

Kyoko, along with her grandfather, stood outside the brothel, and they saw Zeke being dragged into the police van. Then they saw Sayaka walked past them and went into the van as well.

 

“Maizono you stupid bitch!” Zeke said in anger. “I will make sure your life will be a living hell!”

 

While Sayaka remained silent as tears ran down her face as the realization hurt that she was going to jail.

 

The van door shut and it drove away. Then they saw Aoi and Sakura walking out of the brothel. Thankfully Aoi had clothes on, and the pair two women jumped into an ambulance along with the other women who were used, and it drove away along with the others ambulances.

 

“Grandfather, thank you for saving not just my friend but every female who had to suffer every night in that awful place,” Kyoko said warmly.

 

“It’s a good thing I had a few favours to turn in. Because the police turn a blind eye to this sort of thing,” Fuhito replied.

 

“Yes, I know,” Kyoko said as she looked up at the dark sky. “It’s time to return to school.”

 

“I will take you there,” Fuhito smiled. “I haven’t seen Jin in a while. It will be nice to see my son again.”

 

A month later

 

Aoi was walking down the hallway heading to class. She had been given the all clear from the doctors after she was kept in hospital for a few days. Sakura and the rest of the class were glad that Aoi was good and healthy.

 

Aoi had been going to therapy to help her to get over her habit of craving cock and cum after been hooked on it for two full straight weeks.

 

As for the court case, Byakuya phoned in the best lawyer there was to defend Aoi. At the end of the court case. Aoi was owed every single penny that Sayaka and Zeke made from her. Which meant Aoi was fairly loaded for a woman for her age. Not mega rich but enough to treat herself to something really nice.

 

Zeke and Sayaka were given lengthy jail sentences. Zeke was banned from managing people for life. While Sayaka was banned from entering the music business again and the fanbase that Sayaka grew while becoming an upcoming singer was gone, and they had nothing good to say about the fallen idol.

 

While the class themselves avoid taking interviews from the media about their fallen classmate and Aoi. Kyoko had asked her father to ensure all media was banned from entering school grounds. So Aoi could be protected when she was walking from the dorms to the main school building.

 

Aoi reached the class and walked inside to see their classmates talking to each other. The class did their best to ensure Aoi was on the mend and helped whenever they could. As first Chihiro and Leon kept their distance from Aoi. Because they blamed themselves for Aoi’s downfall. But Aoi never held them to any blame and got on them as normal.

 

Aoi sat down in her seat and got herself ready for class to begin whenever the teacher showed up.

 

“Naegi,” Celestia said.

 

“Yeah what’s up Ludenberg?” Makoto asked.

 

“I know I’m late in asking you this. But who was that black haired girl that you kissed last month?”

 

The class went silent, and all looked at Makoto. While the man himself tried to come up with an excuse.

 

“Bro no way!” Mondo said, shocked. “Ludenberg must be lying there is no way you would cheat on Kirigiri.”

 

“I’m not lying,” Celestia grinned. “I saw Naegi talking to two women, and one of them walked up to him and kissed him. Naegi never did anything to pull away.”

 

“Geez Naegi!” Junko giggled. “I never knew you were a stud!” Junko knew it was Kyoko after Mukuro told her everything that happened.

 

“It was me!” Kyoko said firmly. “I was undercover when we were trying to find clues regarding Hina.”

 

“Geez, you’re boring, Kirigiri,” Junko groaned. “I was looking forward to seeing Naegi dig himself out of that hole.”

 

“So who was the other girl?” Byakuya asked.

 

“It was me,” Mukuro replied. “I went with Kirigiri to find out the truth.”

 

“Our c-class is a b-bunch of weirdos,” Toko said.

 

“Sadly I need to agree,” Taka sighed.

 

“Says you!” Byakuya huffed.

 

Aoi turned her head to look at Byakuya, and she gives him a small nod. While he nodded back.

 

The teacher walked into the class, and he began today’s lesson.

 

Hours later

 

Aoi was in Byakuya’s dorm room on her knees, sucking on his dick. The therapy that Aoi went through helped Aoi to regain a lot of self-control and pinned back most of her desires. But she couldn’t really kick the habit, and every now and then she needs a cock in her mouth.

 

While Aoi could have gone back to Chihiro or Leon. But given how the pair felt how everything went, it wasn’t the best move for her. So she thought of the remaining guys in class, and she picked Byakuya.

 

Aoi knew that Byakuya wouldn’t talk and she also knew that he wouldn’t want his reputation to take a hit by having his cock getting sucked by a girl who was in a brothel.

 

However, Aoi was unaware that Byakuya spoke to Sakura beforehand after Aoi asked him if she could suck his dick for the first time. Sakura kept her closer eye on Aoi to ensure that she was safe and out of trouble. But Sakura knew that Aoi wouldn’t be able to kick the habit. Because of the latter's love for cock before Sayaka struck.

 

Byakuya and Sakura spoke in length, and the latter allowed Byakuya to have his dick sucked by Aoi. Because he was in the same class, which meant Aoi wouldn’t go around looking for dick. Byakuya also promised Sakura, and he would treat Aoi with kindness whenever the two meet up.

 

Aoi was licking Byakuya’s hairless balls and which caused him to grunt. Then she began to lick his shaft and then took his full cock in her mouth.

 

The only thing that Aoi could be grateful for during her time at the brothel was that her gag reflex was gone and she could take big dicks down her throat no problems.

 

“Hina I’m cumming!” Byakuya said weakly.

 

Aoi didn’t move, and she let Byakuya’s cock shoot a creamy load down her throat. Once he was done Aoi moved her head back, and the cock fell out of her mouth and then she grabbed it with her hand and began to milk it so she could get the last remaining cum.

 

She stuck her tongue out as the last bits of cum came out and landed on her tongue.

 

“I’m done,” Byakuya weakly.

 

Aoi pulled her tongue into her mouth. It wasn’t enough cum to play with so she swallowed the cum, and she was happy.

 

Aoi stood up and patted her knees. “Thanks again Togami. I know you’re fed up me saying that. But having your dick to suck on helps me out.”

 

“As long as your sucking on my dick then you are safe,” Byakuya replied.

 

“Wait? Was that you showing care?” Aoi said stunned.

 

“Yes it was,” he replied as he stood up and pulled his boxers and trousers up. “I’ve only agreed to this because it means you don’t need to look anywhere else.”

 

“I see now,” Aoi sighed. “It also means that you can keep an eye on me?”

 

“Correct,” he replied. “So same again next time?”

 

“Sure,” Aoi smiled then she bit her lip. “Hey Togami, would you like to go out for dinner? I would go out myself and grab something but the media is still a pain in the backside, and if I had you along it would make me feel comfortable.”

 

“Yes, I would like that,” Byakuya smiled.

 

Aoi smiled back. “Cool, I will head back to my dorm and put on something nicer.”

 

“Right, I will come and get you once I freshen myself up,” Byakuya replied.

 

Aoi nodded, and she left his dorm room. While walking, Aoi knew deep down that she would never kick the habit. She will forever be a cocksucking slut and secretly enjoyed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


End file.
